Let Go
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: OS très court se résumant en trois mots : nuit, taxi, problème.


**LET GO  
><strong>

Rating K : ultra soft.

Aucun spoil, impossible à situer, pas de yaoi. Un très très court OS écrit en quelques jours en écoutant le dernier album de Revolver en boucle, qui est d'ailleurs une petite merveille (l'album, pas l'OS).

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur _Take it as it comes_. Les réponses aux anonymes sont affichées sur mon profil.

Bref. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear the wind blowing by my window?<em>  
><em>Fall comes in time every year, that's one thing I know<em>  
><em>I spent a long time travelling around and sometimes quite far away<em>  
><em>Now that I've been from town to town, I just don't know what to say<em>  
><em>The things that I used to care about I don't anymore<em>

_Still,_ Revolver_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Le taxi sentait le cuir, le whisky et les fleurs séchées. C'était un parfum inattendu, presque suranné – John se souvint des étés entiers qu'il passait chez sa grand-mère dans sa maison de campagne, quelque part dans les Cornouailles. Il inspira et expira lentement, tentant de retrouver le prénom de la vieille dame sans y parvenir. Il abandonna et jeta un coup d'œil au décor qui défilait derrière la vitre.<p>

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps mais Londres était pleine de lumière. Les enseignes des magasins et les panneaux publicitaires clignotaient dans la pénombre, de mille couleurs différentes et d'autant de nuances électriques et aveuglantes. Un rayon rouge ou vert tombait parfois sur sa jambe avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue, et à chaque fois John avait envie de tendre la main pour le toucher du bout des doigts, comme un enfant qui s'émerveille de la beauté simple du monde.

Mais John n'était plus vraiment un enfant.

Sherlock était assis juste à côté de lui, les pans de son trench couvrant le cuir de la banquette. Son visage était tourné vers le médecin, son bras replié contre la vitre dans cette attitude un peu enfantine qu'il avait parfois. Il ne souriait pas, gardant une expression partagée entre la perplexité et l'inquiétude.

Sherlock n'avait pas quitté John des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le taxi. Il le regardait juste, songeur – chaque détail, chaque trait de son visage était mémorisé depuis longtemps dans son disque dur mais il aimait déduire à son sujet parce qu'il savait que John en était toujours impressionné.

En fait, il aimait beaucoup de choses concernant John et c'était là le problème. Maintenant, il craignait que chacun de ses actes ou de ses mots ne le blessent, et surtout, _surtout_, aussi égoïstement que ce soit, la solitude. Sherlock avait cerné le problème, mais pour l'instant aucune solution ne lui semblait correcte.

John commença à sentir le regard de Sherlock et se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répondit-il automatiquement.

John eut un froncement de sourcils caractéristique. Il hésita un moment avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la ville. Mais le regard de Sherlock ne le lâcha pas et, avec un soupir agacé, il lui dit d'une voix patiente en gardant les yeux rivés sur la vitre :

-Si, il y a quelque chose.

-Je t'assure que non.

-Sherlock.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Il daigna pas lui répondre, incertain sur la manière de dire des choses qui lui semblaient si intimes et si difficiles.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et murmura, si bas que John l'entendit à peine, que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Bien, dit-il en réponse sans aucune conviction.

Un rai de lumière orange dessina quelque chose de semblable à une fleur sur le trench du détective et John le suivit du regard. Sherlock rouvrit les yeux au même instant. Il vit le geste avorté de son colocataire, son amusement imperceptible. Quel était le problème, déjà ?

-John.

-Oui ?

Il avait encore sa main tendue vers le pan du trench, vers l'espèce de fleur orange qui y avait poussée.

-Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

Le médecin sourit et reposa sa main. Le cuir gémit doucement sous ses doigts.

-Chinois, proposa-t-il.

-Encore ?

-Hm, italien ?

-Italien, accepta-t-il.

Sherlock, en reconnaissant le demi sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de John, se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème.

En fait, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème.

* * *

><p>V'là.<p> 


End file.
